Lady Sings The Blues
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Arizona Robbins is the daughter of a notorious mobster in Seattle. What happens when she meets the new singer at her father's nightclub? Can love really conquer hate? Multi.
1. Chapter 1

1942. The time of swing, jazz and booze. While men were overseas fighting the good fight, the people of America played harder than they worked. People were so caught up with what was happening in Europe, they couldn't see the corruption happening in their own backyards.

Seattle was a city of mobsters and drug lords. A place that was run by the corrupt while the innocent turned their heads. The biggest gangster Seattle had ever known was Danny "The Mad Hatter" Robbins. He was known for his importation of illegal substances but he was feared for other reasons. You can bet if someone went missing in Seattle, Danny had something to do with it.

Danny owned numerous businesses around the city, disguising them as one thing but using them for his underground work. His newest establishment; a nightclub.

"It will be up and running by tonight?" Danny asked, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on top of his desk.

"Yes sir,"

"Thats what I like to hear," Danny lit a cigar and look a long drag, tilting his head back.

The timid boy in the doorway stood there looking at Danny.

"What are you standing there for?" Danny sat up, taking his feet off his desk, "Go get me a drink boy!"

The young man ran off, his head down and his eyes glued to the floor. Danny sat back again, resuming his previous position and taking another drag from his cigar.

"Danny," One of Danny's men ran in the room, short of breath.

"What?"

"Bambino is here,"

Danny sat up, straightening the collar of his jacket and pushing the end of his cigar out on the desk.

"Send him in,"

A tall broad man walked in the room, his hair slicked back and he was followed by a younger man who resembled him. He wore a baggy coat that, when swayed to the side, showed off a gun harness fully equipped.

"Al," Danny nodded his head, indicating it was okay for the two gentlemen to sit.

"Danny," Al Bambino sat down first and the younger man followed, "This is my son Jacob." Al motioned to the young man next to him who nodded in Danny's direction.

"This is the strapping young man who will be marrying my daughter?" Danny asked, looking Jacob up and down.

"I am," Jacob said, his voice stern, "Is she here?"

"No, I don't bring my daughter to business meetings. She will be here at the club opening tonight."

"I hope that once our families unite our businesses will as well?" Al moved the side of his jacket slightly, showing off his gun in hopes of intimidating Danny.

"You keep your end of the bargain and I will keep mine," Danny picked up his cigar and relit it.

"The shipment comes tomorrow night, the girls will have your product," Al leaned forward, resting his elbows on the end of Danny's desk, "And in return for using my girls to bring your products here I require some extra protection."

"Like I said," Danny took a drag from his cigar, "You hold your end, I hold mine. I'm a business man Al and you are too so I know you understand where I'm coming from when I say I expect my shipment to be intact. Anything out of place or missing and you are paying,"

Al and Jacob sat up from the chairs and made their way towards the door.

"Tomorrow night, at the docks. Your shipment will be there," Al adjusted his coat and walked out; Jacob following suit.

-.-.-.-.-

Opening night and the nightclub was all the rage, the dance floor was full, the tables were crowded and bar was booming. The jazz band played and the men asked the ladies to dance. Soldiers mingled in groups, eyeing the women at the bar and the drunks in the back hopelessly gambled away what little money they had.

A young woman walked in, her blonde hair perfectly curled into an up-do and a sleek blue dress hugged her body. She made her way straight to the back of the club, the two guards separating and letting her pass into Danny's office.

"Arizona," Danny walked out from behind his desk and placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek.

"Dad, this place is incredible and you did it in such a short period of time. I'm very impressed," Arizona looked around the office as her father leaned on the desk.

"And the best jazz band in town, just for you. I know how much my little birdy loves to dance and I snagged the best singer in of all Seattle. Everyone will be lining up out the doors and around the block to come here,"

"That's great Dad," Arizona turned around, smiling, "You said you had a surprise for me?"

"Yes, it's not here yet but I guess I can tell you what it is," Danny walked around his desk and sat in his chair, "I found you a suitor,"

"A suitor?" Arizona's face was full of confusing.

"A young man to marry, Al Bambino's kid. You'll meet him tonight,"

"Daddy, it's the '40s, shouldn't I be marrying someone I love...someone who loves me?"

"Do you know what's better than love? Security. And that's what you'll be getting when you marry Jacob. When our families unite my business will expand and-"

"No," Arizona crossed her arms as she interrupted her father.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not marrying some boy I've never met. I'm not going to do it,"

"You listen to me," Danny sat up from his chair and walked over towards Arizona, "This will happen. And you need to stop being so selfish and think of what it will do for your family, for me. This is a business deal Arizona and I am-"

"...A business man, I know."

"Good. Then it's settled, now go out there and enjoy the band I bought for you,"

Arizona barged out of her father's office and walked down the hall. She quickly composed herself, putting on a smile before walking into the public's eye in the club. She grabbed a reserved table for her, off to the side of the stage but close enough so she could still see the band clear as day. As soon as she sat down a waitress came and brought her a drink. Everyone working in the club knew who she was and they be damned if the let The Mad Hatter's daughter sit for ten seconds without a drink. She nodded politely to thank the woman and took a sip.

The trumpet player ended his solo and Arizona clapped her hands as the rest of the crowd cheered. The spot lights on the stage dimmed as the silhouette of a woman walking towards the mic moved closer to Arizona. The music started off slow as the lights turned on again, illuminating the woman on stage. Her dark raven hair flowed down her shoulders and the bright red dress hugged her curves perfectly. Arizona felt her face flush as the woman smiled at the crowd and counted the band in.

"_I gets too hungry for dinner at eight. I like the theatre and never comes late. I never bothers with people I hate, that's why the lady is a tramp..._" The woman snapped her finger along with the beat as she sang and her hips swayed back and forth as couples got up and started dancing to the music.

The trumpets blew but all Arizona could hear was the beautiful sound coming from the woman singing on stage. She felt as if her heart was going to explode out of her chest. Her head was spinning, maybe it was the alcohol? No, she knew it wasn't that.

"_...I like the free fresh wind in my hair. Life without care, I'm broke, it's oke. Hates California is cold and is damp, that's why the lady is a tramp..."_

The singer smiled as she moved her hips to the music and nodded towards one of the men in the band. Arizona's eyes were glued to her dark brown eyes as she continued to sing.

_"I like a prizefight that isn't a fake. I love the rowing on Central Park Lake. I go to opera and stay wide awake, that's why the lady is a tramp. I like the green grass under my shoes. What can I lose? I'm flat! That's that! I'm all alone when I lower my lamp. That's why the lady is a tramp!" _

The singer raised her hands in the air as she hit the last note the curtain came down, making her disappear from Arizona's sight. Arizona pulled herself out of her gaze long enough to clap and watch the crowd roar and cheer. She sat there until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Arizona turned around to see a young man holding out his arm and smiling.

"I'm Jacob Bambino," He helped Arizona stand up from her chair, "Your father thought we should-"

"Yeah I know what he thought," Arizona grabbed her clutch from the table and reluctantly took Jacob's arm and walked out the door but not before taking one last look at the stage.

-.-.-.-

Backstage Callie sat at her dressing room table, a drink in hand. There was a knock on her door and she turned around to see one of the band members.

"Nice performance tonight Callie," He said, leaning against the doorway, his trumpet case in hand.

"Thanks Johnny," Callie turned back to her mirror, removing her earrings and placing them in a jewelry box on her table.

"Now what's a girl like you, with pipes like those doing in Seattle? You need to go somewhere big, New York maybe."

"I can't, I have to take care of my family. I'm just lucky I get to sing, I thank the stars every night for it,"

"Well, just make sure you don't get caught up with the wrong people, if you know what I'm saying," Johnny tipped his hat towards Callie and left.

"Too late for that," Callie whispered to herself.

She was stuck here whether she liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Every night for the past week since her father's new club had opened, Arizona sat front row for one thing only: the incredible singer that illuminated that stage every night. She was fascinated by how easily the notes oozed out of the woman's mouth, how gracefully she swayed her hips and pulled the audience in with a quick wink. Every night the men at the club stood up from their seats and cheered as the curtains dropped.

Arizona made her way backstage, pushing through the crowd of performers and their friends. She passed by each door, reading the name painted on them until she came across one in a corner that read 'Calliope'. She sighed as she read it out loud and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling from behind the door as a shadow grew closer. _What am I doing? _She thought before quickly turning around and walking back outside before the door could even open.

"Arizona?" Jacob took off his hat as he walked towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Arizona asked, composing herself.

"I could as you the same question," He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, "This isn't really the place for a woman like yourself,"

"A woman like myself? I think what you mean is women in general and don't try to categorize me into some sort of box in order to control me. Actually, don't do that with any woman for that matter," Arizona pulled her shoulders back and walked past him, leaving Jacob stunned and confused.

Jacob walked past the crowd of performers to Callie's room. He burst the door open and stood in the doorway.

"Jesus," Callie covered herself with a nearby housecoat, "Don't you people ever knock?"

"Danny wants to see you," Jacob stared as he watched Callie sat still, "Now..."

"Can I get a minute please?"

Jacob shut the door as Callie looked in her mirror, touching up her make as she slipped into a dress. She sighed as she looked at herself one last time, opening the door and walking down the hall with Jacob.

-.-.-.-

"Do we have an agreement Ms. Torres?" Danny leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Like I said it's not up to me it's-"

"Yes or no?"

"Yes," Callie looked at her lap as she fidgeted with her hands.

"Perfect, you can leave now,"

Callie sat up and left Danny's office, trying to control herself as a young man opened the door for her. She rushed out, not watching where she was going and bumped into someone. The stranger's drink spilt all over Callie's dress and she looked up, her gaze meeting bright blue eyes.

"I am so sorry!" Arizona said, the empty glass still in her hands.

"It was my fault," Callie wiped the front of her dress with her bare hands but it was pointless, the dress was ruined. A tear escaped from her and she started to cry.

"Oh gosh, please don't cry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's not you," Callie wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You have an amazing voice," Arizona heard the words come out of her mouth quicker than she had intended.

"Thank you," Callie turned and started walking away.

"I'm Arizona," The blonde called out and watched as Callie stopped in her place, turning her head over her shoulder.

"I know who you are," Callie walked off back to her dressing room.

"That went well.." Arizona mumbled to herself as she turned and continued walking towards her father's office.

She went to open the door until she began to overhear her father's conversation.

"Tell your father if he wants this marriage, I want my second delivery,"

"Yes sir, the boat was held up. It should be here in a couple days," Jacob's voice was closer to the door than Danny's.

"Tell him I want compensation, two or three girls...for the club."

"Yes sir,"

"And find Mr. Torres...bring him here. Make sure he understands our agreement."

The doorknob turned and Arizona ducked behind a corner. The door opened and Jacob stepped out.

"Anything else?" Jacob turned, placing his hat on his head.

"Keep an eye on my daughter."

Jacob nodded and walked out of the office; Arizona hiding in the dark.

EDIT/AN: thank you to everyone who reads my fics and is going to stick around for this one...it's well worth it. But 1) please don't complain about the chapter lengths...I work two jobs and I try really hard to keep you guys updated as much as possible. If a chapter is short that just means there will be more in the future for you to read. 2) things may seem a bit confusing right now but that's because I'm building up a story here...everything will be explained if you stick around. If you have any concerns relating to these things please inbox me. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood splatter the wet concrete as two men lifted Carlos up form under the arm, forcing him to look at Danny.

"I want my money Carlos,"

"I don't have it but-"

A fist made contact with Carlos' jaw and more blood mixed with the puddles forming on the ground.

"That was the wrong answer," Carlos unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling his sleeves up towards his elbows.

"My daughter-" Carlos struggled to breathe as blood filled his mouth, "You said she could pay it off by working for you,"

"She can, she will! But this is a business not a charity and your daughter doesn't cover the interest on what you already owe," Danny leaned towards Carlos, grabbing a chunk of hair in his fist; forcing the poor man's head back, "Time is ticking,"

"I'll get it, I will..."

"Good man!"

Danny's two thugs released their hold on Carlos and dropped him to the ground; his body smacking into the cold, wet pavement.

-.-.-.-.-

Callie's performance was once again flawless and she waited in her dressing room for a knock on her door. She had expected her father to come to the show but hadn't seen him in the crowd. She figured maybe he was working late or taking care of her sick mother, either way she stayed behind until the backstage was empty.

Callie let out a sigh as she continued to sip her honey tea, the perfect remedy for a throat that had sung all night. Just when she was about to give up and start getting ready for the long walk home, a knock echoed from the other end of her door. She quickly sat up and made her way over, opening it with a smile but soon becoming extremely disappointed when she realized it wasn't her father at the other side.

"Hi," The blonde haired woman smiled as she stood in Callie's doorway.

"Hi," Callie scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to come to a logical conclusion as to why Arizona was standing at her door, "Does he want something?"

"Who? Oh, my father? No..I umm, I just came to say you sounded amazing tonight,"

"Thanks," Callie walked away from the open door, sitting on her chair in front of her mirror.

"You don't like me very much do you?" Arizona took a step in, looking around Callie's dressing room.

"I don't like your father," Callie stated bluntly.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not him then," Arizona dragged a chair from the corner and took a seat close to Callie.

Callie stared forward into her mirror, removing her earrings and placing them in the jewelry box that resided on the table in front of her.

"Ever been to New York?" Arizona felt the words fumble out of her mouth as she tried to cut through the silence.

"When I was about seven, I think,"

"Do you like it? I love it there. You should go, permanently I mean. Sing or something you're really good,"

"I've heard that before," Callie let out a little laugh, "But I can't I have responsibilities here."

"Like what?" Arizona tilted her head as she waited for an answer.

"Like my family..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come off rude, I just...don't you have a dream for yourself? Something you want, if you could have anything in the world it would be that?"

"No," Callie let her hair down, it flowing over her shoulders as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh I find that hard to believe. Come on...share,"

Callie sighed and turned towards Arizona, ready to ask her to leave but instead she found herself wanting to open up and share all her deepest desires.

"I want to be in a motion picture, I want to sing next to Ms. Judy Garland. I want the world to hear my voice.." Callie trailed off as she realized she might be saying too much.

"That's a pretty big dream,"

"I think believing is the first step to achieving. If you believe in something anything is possible."

Arizona sat quietly, her eyes wandering over Callie trying to fit all the pieces of the gorgeous puzzle in front of her together. She wondered what made Callie feel like she had to be so distant, why she felt the need to close up just as she was about to completely open herself. The woman in front of her was a mystery, and although Arizona had never been one to go looking in the dark for clues, Callie had her wanting to start the journey.

"Hello?" Callie asked, noticing Arizona was in a daze.

"Sorry?"

"What about you, whats your dream?"

"Oh me? I don't know, I guess I dream of a better world than what we have today. One where women working isn't some "hush-hush" scandal, and when they do they aren't seen as second class citizens. Where it's okay for women to break out of the household and get paid equally to do it! A want to live in a place where the only person who can make decisions about a women's body is herself. We stepped up to the task while the men went off to war and look, the country didn't come collapsing on itself. We labour all day at home, we bear children for god's sake, if that doesn't make us at least as strong as men it should make us more- I'm rambling aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

"I'm sorry, I don't really get to share my opinions with anyone. Which is another reason we need-" Arizona stopped herself, "I'll save that for another night."

"You've got a pretty big dream there-"

A knock on the door interrupted the two women as Jacob stood in the doorway, nodding towards Arizona to follow him. She stood up from her seat and walked to the door, she turned her head, facing Callie.

"Someone once told me that believing is the first step to achieving," Arizona smiled before walking out.

It took a few minutes for Callie to realized that she was smiling too.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: 1) this chapter may have triggers in it that contain violence. 2) this chapter is shorter than most...this will be made up for later on. 3) thanks to everyone who is reading this fic :) Enjoy!

* * *

The last couple days had Callie's head swarming with flashbacks of the night she had spoken with Arizona. She found herself smiling at the thought of Arizona's smile, and her heart raced when she remembered how Arizona would casually play with her hair when she spoke. For the first time in her life Callie had found someone she truly connected with; someone she could talk to, someone who understood her, someone who didn't judge her.

She would notice Arizona watching her from her table every night, and Callie would steal glances when she could as the band transitioned to another song. When that curtain closed on her every night she only cared about one person clapping, and when she closed her eyes she saw Arizona standing up from her chair.

Backstage flooded with bodies that had overflowed from the dance floor. Groups of young men in uniforms crowded together, beers in their hands as they laughed and took a drag from the cigarettes hanging loosely from their mouths. Callie pushed through them, most of them smiling at them as she walked by until she reached the last group in a poorly lit corner. She pressed by them but was soon pulled back into the group.

"Excuse me," Callie tried to squeeze her way out but the man who had pulled on her arm earlier hadn't let go of his grip.

He pulled her in close, rubbing his nose along her neck and stopping to smell her hair. Callie squirmed as he touched her and she tried to break free. His friends stood by laughing as they passed around a cigarette. His hand pushed its way up her leg, forcing itself up her dress. Callie closed her eyes and held her breath, she pushed out the surrounding noise and when she went to picture something calming, Arizona's voice consumed her entire body. She focused everything on the voice inside her head she didn't even notice there was no longer a hold on her and the sweaty hand that had touched her leg had vanished. She opened her eyes in time to see the group of men walking away and Arizona standing in front of her, watching them walk away.

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and guided her through the rest of the hallway and into her room. Her hand touching Callie's sent a jolt of electricity through Callie's body, taking complete control over her to the point where she hadn't even noticed they were now in Callie's dressing room.

Callie saw Arizona kneel in front of her and watched her lips move but Callie didn't hear anything. She was paralyzed and to her surprise to wasn't from the unwanted attention of the group of men, but the soft warmth of Arizona's hand.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked again, her hands cupping Callie's face, forcing the brunette to make eye contact with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Callie looked into Arizona's deep eyes and kept her gaze there.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity until finally Arizona lowered her hands from Callie's face and stood up. Callie heard Arizona mumble something under her breath but couldn't quite make out what she had said. Arizona's back faced her as she searched through Callie's drawers and walking into the bathroom.

"Hold still," Arizona returned to Callie, placing a damp, cold cloth on Callie's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, pulling her head away.

"You're going to have a bump there if I don't put this on,"

"What?" Callie turned to face her mirror as she noticed a red mark on her left cheek. It hadn't even occurred to her that she had been hit. She pushed the tips of her two fingers into her cheek and flinched as the contact released a fair amount of pain.

"Hold still.." Arizona repeated, placing the cloth back on Callie's cheek.

Silence fell over them and Callie worried that if she spoke she would say something she would regret.

"You were really good tonight, as always," Arizona's voice cracked and she cleared her throat as she lifted the cloth to check Callie's cheek.

"Thanks,"

"Don't worry about those guys, I'll make sure they aren't allowed in here again,"

"It's fine,"

"No it's not,"

Callie turned to look at Arizona, who had lowered her hand and the cloth from Callie's face. They were inches away from each other and Callie felt the urge to glance down at Arizona's lips but settled for getting up out of her chair and standing in front of her mirror; beginning her post performance routine.

"Anyways, I'd better go..." Arizona tossed the cloth on Callie's table and fixed her dress before walking towards the door.

"I have rehearsals tomorrow at five, if you want to come..." Callie looked at Arizona through the mirror.

"I'd like that. See you at five,"

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?" Arizona turned around and held her breath.

"Thank you, for saving me," Callie felt her cheeks flush as the words poured out of her mouth.

Arizona smile and nodded before leaving Callie with her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

"You wanted to see me?" Arizona poked her head into her father's office.

"Arizona, my princess," Danny walked over and placed a kiss on Arizona's cheek before motioning for her to sit down.

"Is everything okay?"

"How do you like the new club?"

"I love it, the entertainment is to die for,"

Danny walked over to his desk and took a sip from his glass before placing it back down.

"I've been told you are spending a lot of time backstage,"

"I.." Arizona studied her father's face, "Have you been spying on me?"

"These walls talk Arizona and I can't have them talking about my daughter. You will stop associating with them or-"

"_Them_? Tell me daddy what do you mean? After all I am a woman and we don't understand these things, right? _Them..._I don't understand,"

"Them, the band, the help...that singer. Yes, you are a woman and so you will listen to me or there will be consequences."

"Is that all?" Arizona stood up from her chair before storming to the door.

"You know I love you, Arizona. I'm looking out for you; protecting you,"

Arizona didn't turn around as she walked out the door and towards the main seating area.

-.-.-.-.-

"Hey, you made it," Callie waved as Arizona walked over to the stage.

"Where's the band?"

"They'll be here later, I wanted to give the song a run through on my own first," Callie stood up as she cleared her throat and Arizona took a seat on the nearest chair.

Arizona felt her face flush as Callie's eyes locked on hers and the softest medley poured out of Callie's mouth:

_I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places...that this heart of mine embraces, all day and through..._

Arizona smiled as she listened to Callie sing one of her favourite songs. She closed her eyes and let Callie's voice flow through her body, bringing with it a sense of light and warmth.

_I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day, in everything that's light and gay I'll always think of you that way..._

Arizona could hear Callie lightly tapping her hip with her hand, keeping in time with the music playing in her head. She opened her eyes to see that Callie hadn't looked away. Callie bit her bright red lips as she shyly looked down at the stage floor before finishing the song.

_I'll find you in the morning sun and when the night is new. I'll be looking at the moon but I'll be seeing you.._

Arizona stood up from her chair and gave Callie a standing ovation as Callie laughed and took a bow before stepping down from the stage.

"That was...wow," Arizona said, shaking her head as she just couldn't find the word to describe how beautiful Callie sounded.

"Really? Thanks, it's one of my favourite songs,"

"Mine too,"

The band entered the hall and made their way to the stage as Callie silently took Arizona's hand and led her back to her dressing room. Neither one of them knew why Callie decided to take Arizona's hand but they both didn't mind. They were silent as they weaved through the bodies of workers getting ready for the night's events.

"It is always that busy out there?" Arizona closed the door behind them.

"Always. But I love it, we're like a family here."

Arizona turned around to face Callie, the realization that they were still holding hands hit them both and Callie let go before looking at the floor. Arizona didn't know what was happening but before she knew it, her hand was around Callie's waist pulling their bodies closer together. Her other hand gently cupped Callie's cheek, her fingers running through the singer's hair. Both sets of eyes locked on the other person's lips and Callie swore her heart was going to explode out of her chest any minute. Arizona tilted her head and moved in close to Callie, their lips inches away from each other.

Callie felt her lips move closer to Arizona's, as if there was some magnetic field pushing them together. And then it happened. Ruby red lips crashed with pale pink and Callie's head went spinning. Arizona felt her knees buckle and her grasp on Callie's hair tightened. They felt their bodies press together as Arizona's back pressed against the closed door and Callie's arms subconsciously pinned her in place.

What had felt like years had only been seconds and the two pulled away from each other, not moving, meeting each other's eyes trying to understand what the other was thinking. Callie pulled her body apart from Arizona's and the sudden feeling of wholeness washed away.

"I.." Callie was lost for words as she looked down at the floor.

"Callie..." Arizona stepped closer to her, reaching for Callie's hand but only grazing their fingertips as Callie stepped back, "I'm sorry I-"

Callie's lips crashed into Arizona's, cutting her off. She could feel Callie's hands frantically roaming her body as she pushed Arizona against the wall once more. This time their lips parted and Callie moaned when she felt Arizona smile through the kiss.

The thought of staying like this forever flooded Callie's mind but was quickily brought to a halt when they heard a knock on the door. They both hesitantly stopped, looking at each other one last time, before Callie stepped back and Arizona opened the door. She smiled at Callie before walking out with Jacob who had come to retrieve her.

The door closed and Callie let out a deep breath for the first time since entering her dressing room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Callie are you okay?" Arizona's voice echoed in Callie's ringing ears as the shouting and clashing of glass overpowered everything else. Shoulders bumped into shoulders as a brawl began in the club.

Arizona pushed her way through the crowd, elbows bumping into her rips as she held Callie's hand tight, gliding her to the nearest exit. Arizona pushed the door open and they were soon alone in the back alley.

"Are you okay?" Arizona repeated, grabbing Callie's face and checking for any signs of bruising or bleeding.

"I'm fine," Callie gently pushed Arizona's hands off her face and took a deep breath, "What happened in there?"

"I don't know, one minute I was watching you on stage and the next I hear some yelling behind me. I turn around and these guys-" Arizona was interrupted by gun shots coming from the club and both of them jumped as they watched a swarm of people run past the alley. Arizona pushed them further into the darkness and behind the edge of the wall.

Arizona wasn't a stranger to violence, she grew up with a violent man as her father. Her whole life was about running away from the danger and hiding, Callie however was quite different. A horrified look was glued to her face as she tried to process what had happened in there, but she couldn't. It had all happened so suddenly she didn't have time to look around. The only thing she saw through the mess was Arizona. Arizona grabbed Callie's shaking hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Let's go," Arizona pulled Callie's arm as she walked towards the light of the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe,"

-.-.-.-.-

Arizona walked Callie to the nearby waterfront. They crossed over a small bridge and made their way down towards the boat docks. Arizona guided Callie into a nearby boathouse and closing the door behind them.

"Where are we?" Callie looked around but in the dark she only saw Arizona.

"Somewhere safe. I use to come here all the time as a kid. It's my quiet place," Arizona grabbed two nearby crates and placed them across from each other; motioning for Callie to sit down, "Are you okay?" Arizona asked when she noticed Callie was shaking. Callie nodded, knowing she was shivering but it wasn't from the cool breeze that swept through the thin walls.

Arizona moved closer to Callie, trying to make eye contact hoping it would release whatever Callie was truly thinking.

"Stop," Callie's voice cracked as it pushed its way out of her trembling lips, "Stop asking me if I'm okay, I'm not okay. And no, it's not because of the club and it's not because of some fight or some greasy man rubbing against me. It's because of you. I can't get you out of my mind and I'm torn between wanting to keep you there or scream out at the top of my lungs for you to go away. I can still feel your lips on mine, and your fingertips on my skin. I close my eyes and I can feel you breathing on my neck, I can smell you. I barely know you yet...your what consumes me."

"I.." Arizona shook her head in disbelief, "I..ever since I first heard you sing and saw you on that stage with the light shining down on you I've wanted to hear you say that. I didn't think it would happen. When I kissed you and you pulled away the first time I was scared, but then you came back and...all I want to do is kiss you,"

"We barely know each other. This isn't right, we shouldn't be feeling this way-"

"We are allowed feel whatever we want to feel," Arizona cupped Callie's cheek with her hand, letting her fingers rest loosely in the fallen pieces of Callie's hair.

Callie shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but was abruptly silenced by a moving light heading towards the boathouse and the sound of footsteps following it. The two woman quietly moved to the far wall, and peered through a crack between the wooden boards. Callie was surprised when she saw her father with Danny and his men.

"Time is up," Danny said as he rolled up his sleeves and nodded towards his two men who pushed Carlos to his knees.

"I need more time,"

"I gave you time, time is up,"

"But my daughter, she works for you...you said that would count towards the debt..."

"She's paying off the interest, you still owe me the original amount which I haven't seen a dime of." Danny looked at one of the men holding Carlos who pulled a handgun from the inside of his jacket and pushed it to Carlos' temple.

Callie watched wide-eyed as her father began to beg. A loud bang fell over the docks and Callie watched her father's body drop. She would have screamed if it hadn't been for Arizona's hand around her mouth and the other holding her back. Callie watched as bloodpooled around Danny's feet before he kicked the body over the edge of the dock and into the water. Arizona's father and his men walked down the opposite way of the docks until they disappeared into the darkness.

It was at that point when Arizona let go of Callie and watched the brunette fall to her knees.


End file.
